Fin des Sombres Nuits
by Kazuna-Rox
Summary: Le Mordor a disparu, mais cela ne résout pas l'ambivalence des sentiments. Lorsque Legolas devient vulnérable après avoir été blessé, il ne parvient plus à cacher son secret. Aragorn x Legolas, avec leemon.


_**[OS] Aragorn x Legolas **_

_**-merci à **_Kalas1209 _**pour les petites remarques, je les applique dans la correction-**_

_**Dans mon histoire, Arwen l'Etoile du Soir est bien partie aux Havres Gris, renonçant ainsi volontairement à son amour pour Aragorn. **_

_**(Paroles en italique = elfique)**_

La bataille face au Mordor faisait rage. Chaque membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau se trouvait face à des adversaires. Legolas gardait tout de même un œil sur Aragorn, qu'il voyait combattre quelques mètres plus loin. Cependant, il remarqua qu'un gigantesque Troll approchait de son ami, et ce dernier se trouva rapidement en mauvaise posture face à la taille du monstre, en plus de la fatigue accumulée. L'elfe se débarrassa rapidement de ses ennemis, libérant son champ d'action afin qu'il puisse tendre son arc, et viser la tête de l'assaillant qui s'apprêtait à frapper Aragorn bloqué sous son poids. Ce dernier se défendait comme il pouvait, se sachant seul face à l'ennemi, et il fut surpris lorsque l'Orque reçut une flèche sur l'épaule, le faisant lâcher prise. Il put se libérer, et laissa son regard couler vers son ami derrière lui, qui visait une nouvelle fois la tête de l'assaillant. Alors que tous se tournaient vers la Tour du Mordor où l'œil de Sauron hurlait, sa tour se désagrégeant, Aragorn eut l'horreur de voir un Orque arriver dans le dos de Legolas. Il n'eut pas le temps de hurler son prénom que la lame de l'ennemi s'abattait sur le dos du blond qui tomba au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. La destruction du Mordor n'accapara pas l'attention du Rôdeur, qui courut aux côtés de l'elfe gisant inconscient au sol, assommé par la douleur.

**-Legolas ! **

Il retourna l'elfe, le maintenant contre lui en posant une main dans son dos, l'autre derrière sa nuque, dégageant les cheveux cachant son visage. Sa main se tâcha rapidement du sang de l'elfe, et il appuya sur la blessure, tentant de stopper le flux sanguin. Il caressa doucement l'os de sa mâchoire de son pouce, tentant de le faire revenir avec lui. Son acte eut l'effet de réveiller l'elfe, qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux en gémissant de douleur. Il fixa ensuite son regard sur Aragorn, qui lui souriait doucement au dessus de lui, le serrant sans le vouloir plus fort contre lui. Le blond essaya de former une phrase correcte, sa voix se faisant rauque :

**-Qu'est-ce que... ?**

Grand Pas lui dit de se taire, levant les yeux suite au tumulte autour de lui. Il découvrit tous les visages souriant, et assista à l'éruption du volcan du Mordor. Ce fut un nouveau gémissement du blond contre lui qui lui fit baisser les yeux. Il découvrit le blond plus pâle que d'ordinaire qui sombrait peu à peu, ses yeux se faisant davantage vitreux alors qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé. Aragorn le serra contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles elfiques pour tenter de le rassurer. L'elfe murmura d'une voix faible « _**Han ring **_», son corps se refroidissant, et le brun se débarrassa comme il put de sa cape, la posant sur le corps fin de l'elfe qui sourit dans sa douleur. Ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience furent le murmure du prénom elfique du brun – ainsi que d'autres paroles elfiques qu'il ne put comprendre – qui eut un éclair de panique. Il hurla un « **Gandalf **» tonitruant, attirant l'attention du magicien qui venait d'envoyer des aigles chercher les deux Hobbits. Le magicien se dépêcha de les rejoindre et constata l'état de l'elfe. Il demanda à Aragorn de porter l'elfe soigneusement, avant de rejoindre l'endroit où les Aigles venaient de déposer les deux Hobbits bien mal en point.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement Fondcombe pour procurer les soins à leurs amis. Durant ceux prodigués à l'elfe, Aragorn quitta rapidement la pièce pour se débarrasser de la saleté et du sang le recouvrant, retournant ensuite aussi vite dans la chambre où Legolas se trouvait. Il s'appuya au mur prenant un air détaché, mais le cœur totalement serré par l'inquiétude et la peur de perdre son ami. Elrond vint le rejoindre lorsque Legolas fut soigné et allongé sous d'épaisses couvertures, et lui demanda :

**-Allez-vous bien ?**

**-Oui. Je m'inquiète plutôt pour Legolas. Il est celui qui se trouve blessé, allongé dans les draps. **

**-Il ira bien vous savez. Ce n'était qu'une blessure, même si assez profonde. **

**-Oui je le sais. Merci à vos elfes.**

Le Seigneur Elrond inclina légèrement la tête, avant de quitter la pièce, ainsi que les autres elfes, laissant Aragorn et son ami seuls. Le brun s'approcha du lit, ne dégageant pas son regard du corps souple endormi de son ami. Il s'assit contre l'un des bouts du lit inoccupé par son ami, l'observant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses cheveux dorés, formant un léger halo autour de lui, son visage paisible, ses yeux qu'il souhaiterait voir ouverts, ses lèvres qu'il aimerait voir bouger, et son corps fin qu'il devinait sous les draps. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa main était parti rejoindre une mèche de cheveux blonds, ses doigts s'enroulant autour, alors que son regard se faisait mélancolique. Il repensa malgré lui aux paroles du blond avant de s'évanouir, essayant de les comprendre en vain. Ses doigts rejoignirent la joue pâle et lisse du blond, la caressant distraitement avant de remonter contre son front légèrement suant. Il avança son visage vers celui de l'endormi, mais son geste se suspendit lorsqu'un gémissement et un mouvement des paupières l'interrompirent. Il s'écarta légèrement, et de sa main libre prit l'une de celles de son ami. Ami qui émergeait doucement de son sommeil, serrant convulsivement ses doigts autour de la main chaude et rassurante contre la sienne. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, dévoilant ses orbes océan à l'homme qui lui souriait. Il esquissa un sourire, et tenta de se redresser, retombant sur le matelas en un geignement de douleur. Aragorn l'aida à se redresser en position assise, le soutenant une nouvelle fois dans le dos. L'elfe se laissa aller contre le torse musclé contre lui, soupirant doucement en sentant la main apaisante tracer de légers mouvements dans son dos. Il gémit, mais cette fois de bonheur, souriant doucement.

Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, avant que des coups à la porte ne les interrompent. Ils se détachèrent, Aragorn restant tout de même proche de l'elfe, et tournèrent leurs regards vers l'entrée, qui s'ouvrait sur Gandalf et Gimli. Ils entrèrent en souriant à leurs amis et demandèrent des nouvelles à l'elfe qui leur répondit avec joie, son esprit s'égarant des moments gênants ayant eu lieu plutôt. L'esprit d'Aragorn lui, restait tourné vers Legolas et son égarement de tout à l'heure. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé échapper quelques bribes de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'être des bois, secouant la tête pour rassembler son esprit. Il se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait, refusant des pensées enfouies de resurgir. Les trois amis laissèrent Legolas seul, afin qu'il reprenne quelques forces rapidement. Le blond tenta de retenir Aragorn, mais ce dernier lui lança un dernier regard indéchiffrable avant de quitter la pièce, ne remarquant ainsi pas l'expression déçue et triste de son ami. Le blond tenta de se redresser à nouveau, mais retomba sur les draps en gémissant, la douleur dans son dos se faisant plus forte. Il laissa son regard couler vers la fenêtre, son visage baigné par les rayons de lumière filtrant par la fenêtre. Il se laissa retomber dans les couvertures en soupirant de bien-être. Du repos lui ferait du bien, il pourrait retrouver la forêt et ses amis plus rapidement. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du calme régnant autour de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Legolas fut de nouveau sur pied, refusant de rester allongé dans un lit sans bouger. Il arpentait les couloirs et les arbres de Fondcombe sous les protestations d'Aragorn qui demeurait toujours inquiet quant à l'état de santé de son ami blond. Bien que celui-ci paraissait en pleine forme, Aragorn était le seul, ou du moins l'un des seuls, à remarquer qu'il souffrait cependant toujours un peu de sa blessure. Il n'avait eu que de rares occasions pour lui reparler depuis, ce dernier fuyant souvent dans la forêt, s'isolant pour réfléchir à la situation. Legolas se trouvait en ce moment même en haut d'un grand arbre, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, son esprit s'égarant vers des pensées et sentiments enfouis depuis longtemps. Tellement perdu qu'il sursauta lorsque la branche contre laquelle il s'appuyait trembla sous le poids du Rôdeur. Il se maudit d'avoir manqué de vigilance et de n'avoir pas entendu Aragorn avancer parmi les arbres pour le rejoindre. Son regard se baissa, refusant de croiser les orbes qu'il devinait scrutatrices de son ami, et se posa sur la main posée juste à côté de la sienne sur le bois rugueux. Il admira un instant le contraste de sa peau blanche d'elfe contre la peau hâlée du Dunedain. Ce dernier tenta d'engager la conversation :

**-La forêt est vraiment sublime. **

L'elfe ne répondit pas, son regard se tournant de nouveau vers l'horizon. Aragorn soupira doucement, et décida de parler avec son cœur :

**-Tu m'as fait réellement peur, tu sais Legolas...**

L'elfe sursauta à l'utilisation du tutoiement. Son ami rigola face à son étonnement et lui fit un sourire sincère qui fit se rosir légèrement les joues du blond, ce qui étonna Aragorn. L'elfe le surpris, sautant de l'arbre où il se trouvait pour atterir souplement au sol. Aragorn soupira, l'elfe était définitivement têtu... Il sauta à son tour, rattrapant Legolas en attrapant son bras. Il l'attira à lui, l'une de ses mains se posant sans douceur contre la blessure dans le dos du blond. Ce dernier lâcha un fort gémissement, incitant Aragorn à se détacher légèrement en s'excusant. Il approcha plus doucement le blond de lui, une main autour de sa taille, l'autre glissant dans ses cheveux.

**-Legolas... Pourquoi me fuir ? **

**-Je ne vous fuis pas. J'ai besoin de... recul... **

**-Tu me fuis, ne le nie pas. Pourquoi cela ? **

Le blond tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du brun, mais cela ne fit que la renforcer. Il grogna, avant d'abandonner la lutte. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de son ami, ses forces s'amenuisant subitement. Il laissa son poids poser contre la musculature de l'homme légèrement plus grand, las de retenir ses sentiments. Aragorn releva le visage du blond vers le sien, lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable, en lui demandant :

**-Pourquoi, Legolas ? **

**-Vous ne pourriez accepter ma véritable raison. **

**-Cesse le vouvoiement mon ami. Nous sommes proches désormais. **

Le blond détourna le regard, empêchant ses pensées de s'exprimer oralement. Il murmura simplement que ses paroles avaient été involontaires, tout comme ses actes.

**-Je ne vous dois rien, si ce n'est la vérité. **Murmura l'elfe. _**Gerich meleth nîn, Estel...**_

_** (Vous avez mon amour, Estel...)**_

Il laissa son regard examiner les traits de son ami, analysant ses réactions. Il sentit les mains relâcher leurs prises, et en profita pour se dérober, quittant la chaleur de ses bras pour s'écarter davantage de son corps et de son cœur. Il déglutit, se rappelant que le cœur de son ami était déjà pris par Dame Arwen. Il n'avait donc aucune chance. Il se recula davantage, baissant le regard, une douleur enserrant son cœur, faisant plus de dégâts encore que sa blessure. Il retint les quelques perles salées qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, reculant encore, s'éloignant de son amour secret. Il lança un dernier regard au brun avant de disparaître dans la verdure de la forêt, la couleur verte de ses habits l'aidant à s'y dissimuler.

Aragorn sortit de sa léthargie, analysant enfin les paroles de son ami elfe. « _**Gerich meleth nîn... **_». Il lui avait avoué être amoureux de lui dans sa langue natale. Son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée. Legolas l'aimait... Et lui comme un idiot était resté bloqué sans lui répondre, sans réagir. Il observa alors rapidement les environs, à la recherche de l'elfe, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne laisserait pas sa chance passer. Il scruta les alentours, mettant son côté Rôdeur en marche pour retrouver la trace de son ami. Mais ce fut peine perdue, après plusieurs heures de recherche, l'homme commençait à fatiguer. Il soupira, énervé contre lui-même et rebroussa chemin vers la cité d'Elrond. Sans Legolas, et sans direction pour savoir où le chercher. De retour dans la citadelle, Aragorn découvrit que Gandalf l'attendait sur l'une des hautes terrasses. Il rejoignit rapidement le magicien, assuré que celui-ci lui donnerait la voie pour retrouver le jeune elfe.

Lorsqu'il approcha, le magicien lui fit un sourire triste et énigmatique. Il lui annonça ce qu'il savait déjà : Arwen était partie pour les Terres Immortelles. Il l'avait aimée, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour l'elfe guerrier était bien plus puissant, même si surprenant. Il fit un sourire à Gandalf, qui devina la situation. Il laissa là son ami Rôdeur, rejoignant les quatre Hobbits. Le Rôdeur soupira, s'appuyant sur le rebord en pierres devant lui pour réfléchir, son regard se perdant dans les hautes tours de la cité. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, lorsqu'une idée germa soudain dans son esprit : les tours de Fondcombe était bien en avant de la forêt, donnant une grande vision sur la cime des arbres. Il prit donc la direction des plus hauts bâtiments, passant devant divers elfes, devant Gandalf et leurs amis semi-hommes, devant Elrond et devant Gimli. Il grimpa les escaliers de marbre, parcourut des couloirs vides, et des salles inconnues de son enfance. Il arriva enfin à la plus grande tour de la citadelle, et escalada les dernières marches qui le séparaient du Soleil.

Il arriva devant une grande fenêtre, donnant sur le haut d'un toit. Il sauta alors souplement sur les tuiles, son regard se perdant vers l'horizon des arbres qui lui faisait face. Il scruta les feuilles, cherchant l'éclat doré des cheveux d'or de Legolas parmi le vert s'étendant sous ses yeux. Il eut un sursaut en remarquant ledit éclat à l'Ouest, analysant ce dernier pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de son ami blond. Il fut sûr de sa vision, et se dépêcha donc de redescendre les marches, évitant de se perdre et rejoignit une nouvelle fois l'extérieur, sous les yeux interloqués des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau qui le suivirent. Aragorn s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, laissant ainsi le temps à ses amis de le rejoindre.

-**Aragorn, que vous arrive-t-il ? **Demanda Gimli

**-Je recherche Legolas. Il est parti dans la forêt et n'en est pas revenu depuis...**

**-Voulez-vous que nous vous aidions à cela ? **

**-Ce serait une erreur que de dire non. **

Les amis partirent donc derrière les pas du Dunedain vers l'Ouest de la forêt à la recherche du Prince de Mirkwood. Après quelques heures de marche et la nuit tombante, Aragorn commençait à perdre une nouvelle fois espoir de retrouver son ami. Cependant les jeunes Hobbits l'encouragèrent, avançant en courant au devant, criant par moment le prénom de l'elfe dans le silence de la forêt seulement troublé de leurs pas. Soudain, le Rôdeur quémanda le silence, aux aguets. Un bruissement de feuillages sur sa gauche le fit sursauter, et il y tourna son regard, découvrant l'éclat doré des cheveux caractéristiques de l'elfe fuyard. Il accéléra le pas, appelant le blond qu'il vit courir plus vite encore parmi les herbes et les arbres. Il prit une grande inspiration et courut à sa suite, attirant son attention puisque Legolas surveillait son avancé en lui lançant de fréquents regards pour vérifier son avancée. Si bien qu'il ne regardait plus vraiment devant lui, ne faisant pas attention à où il plaçait ses pieds. Et sous les yeux d'Aragorn, l'elfe chuta en arrière, tombant dans une petite crevasse donnant sur le lac proche du domaine de Fondcombe. Aragorn cria son prénom une nouvelle fois, accourant vers la pente, cherchant d'un œil inquiet le blond. Il prit peur en le voyant dans les eaux du lac, inconscient. Il semblait visiblement qu'il s'était assommé, sûrement avec une souche. Il se laissa glisser dans l'eau froide, attrapant rapidement l'elfe, le tirant vers lui sur l'une des rives du lac.

Le corps de l'elfe était léger dans ses bras, et Grand Pas eut un hoquet d'horreur en constatant le sang maculant la tempe pâle. Il tenta de réveiller le blond, le maintenant contre lui. Il constata la légère sueur qui trouvait place sur le front du blond, et il s'empara d'un morceau de tissu se trouvant dans sa poche. Il l'imbiba d'eau avant de l'apporter vers la peau fiévreuse de Legolas, qui gémit de douleur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement. Et Aragorn fut heureux de croiser le regard océan du blond, même si ce dernier demeurait vitreux. Il eut une grimace : il paraissait épuisé , las de la situation, et blessé. Physiquement. Il eut un doute en constatant que Legolas était dans le même état que lorsqu'il avait reçu la lame de l'Orque en plein dos. Il s'affaira à débarrasser l'autre de sa tunique, et porta le poids de son corps fatigué contre son torse, palpant son dos, et il grimaça en constatant l'état de sa blessure. Celle-ci était infectée, et Aragorn constata la dureté de la blessure que l'elfe eut reçu pour le protéger. Il s'agissait d'une grande éraflure, profonde, et barrant son dos dans la diagonale. Legolas tenta de se détacher des mains rugueuses de l'homme, alors que ce dernier raffermissait sa prise, le faisant gémir. Il ouvrit les yeux, son regard analysant les traits crispées par l'inquiétude et la douleur de son ami, de son amour.

_**-Estel...**_

Ce dernier baissa alors le regard, faisant un léger sourire à son elfe, lui demandant de rester calme et de le laisser faire. Il passa ensuite le tissu contre la blessure, l'eau froide faisant se cambrer le blond contre lui, alors que ses doigts agrippaient sa veste convulsivement. Aragorn passa sa main libre le long de la joue de l'elfe, cueillant des perles salées de ses doigts rugueux. Il déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur le front de l'elfe, le faisant soupirer légèrement. L'elfe se calma doucement, apaisé par les gestes de l'homme. Alors que le blond se laissait aller à l'étreinte d'Aragorn, leurs amis les rejoignirent enfin, les Hobbits s'affolant devant l'état de l'elfe. Gandalf s'approcha des hommes enlacés, inspectant la blessure et grimaça en disant :

**-Il faut retourner rapidement au sein de Fondcombe, Legolas a besoin de soins elfiques pour sa blessure. **

Aragorn murmura quelques mots en elfique au blond, qui se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, soupirant doucement de fatigue. Les battements légèrement rapides de l'homme l'apaisèrent, le berçant doucement alors qu'il se redressait, le serrant contre lui pour retourner vers la demeure d'Elrond. Les Hobbits et le nain marchaient rapidement, suivant la dure cadence lancée par l'homme et le magicien. Ils arrivèrent beaucoup plus vite qu'ils n'auraient pu le croire à Fondcombe, et découvrirent Elrond qui les attendait à l'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant le corps inerte ce Legolas lorsque Aragorn passa près de lui. Il lui proposa de le conduire dans la même pièce que la dernière fois, se recevant un regard sombre de la part du Rôdeur. Il mena Legolas aux bons soins de ses congénères, quittant cette fois-ci la pièce, ne souhaitant pas voir son ami dans la souffrance. Il se laissa choir contre le mur, glissant jusqu'au sol pour y finir assis. IL fut rejoins par son ami nain, qui posa une main sur son épaule.

**-Il ira bien vous savez. La médecine elfique sait guérir les maux les plus rudes de la Terre du Milieu. Ils sauront prendre soin de l'un des leurs. **

**-Ils n'ont pas su le convaincre de rester alité encore quelques jours ! Et voilà le résultat : il se retrouve plus mal encore qu'avant ! **

Il s'était relevé en disant cela, faisant un grand geste énervé du bras. Gimli posa une main sur son bras levé, le calmant doucement :

**-Calmez-vous mon ami. Notre bon elfe ira bien. **

Aragorn se laissa retomber au sol, grognant dans sa barbe. Il commença ensuite à murmurer une prière pour Legolas en elfique, tentant de calmer les battements encore trop rapides de son cœur malmené. Lorsque les elfes sortirent de la pièce, Aragorn y entra doucement, silencieusement, comme il rentrerait dans une sépulture. Il fixa son regard sur l'elfe de nouveau étendu dans le grand lit, les draps recouvrant son corps, une bassine remplie d'eau fraîche se trouvant sur la table de lit, un chiffon posé contre son rebord. Aragorn s'avança et entreprit de passer le linge humide sur le visage paisible de son ami. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, revoyant de nombreux évènements de la Quête du Mordor, les batailles aux côtés de son ami, les moments paisibles qu'il avait eu à ses côtés. Et surtout, la naissance de ses sentiments pour le Prince de Mirkwood. Sa deuxième main rejoignit les cheveux doux de l'elfe, ses doigts s'égarant le long de son oreille, en caressant la pointe, alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix douce :

_**-Findelya cala ve laure... **_

_**(Tes cheveux brillent comme de l'or...)**_

**-Ils ont pourtant été longtemps souillés du sang ennemi.**

Aragorn eut un sursaut à l'entente de la voix faible de l'elfe, souriant en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il avança son visage vers celui du blessé, qui eut un éclair d'incompréhension, avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent en grand lorsque les lèvres rugueuses de son ami se posèrent sur les siennes. Comme une simple caresse, mais celle-ci fit partir tous ses doutes, toutes ses craintes, et sa douleur. Il souffla doucement lorsque l'homme s'écarta à nouveau de lui, un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il posa son front contre celui de l'elfe, qui laissa involontairement échapper quelques larmes. De joie, de soulagement face à l'acte dont Aragorn venait de faire preuve. Ce dernier s'empressa d'essuyer les perles salées si pures de son amour, répondant enfin à sa déclaration, la voix chargée d'émotion. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant simplement du calme de la chambre, avant que l'entrée discrète des Hobbits curieux ne leur soit remarquée. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers eux, et découvrirent les semi-hommes subjugués par la beauté émanant du tout nouveau couple. Legolas eut un rougissement devant tant d'attention, faisant rire Aragorn, qui se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'un elfe désormais boudeur.

Gandalf rejoignit la petite troupe, s'assurant de l'état de santé du Prince avant d'exiger que les Hobbits ne quittent la chambre, les entraînant avec lui vers un grand festin digne d'eux. Aragorn profita de l'attention détournée de son ami pour s'installer à ses côtés dans le lit, sans lui demander son avis. Il attira le blond contre lui, posant la tête blonde contre sa poitrine, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des mèches d'un blond pur, apaisant l'esprit de l'elfe qui soupira, l'une de ses mains fines se posant contre le torse du brun, qui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux contre lui, chuchotant à Legolas de dormir, dans la langue elfique. Le blond murmura un « _**Bonne nuit**_ » dans la même langue, fermant les yeux, bercé à nouveau par les battements de cœur du mortel qu'il aimait. Aragorn resta encore éveillé quelques instants, son regard fixé sur le visage calme de son ami, et il tomba ensuite doucement dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé de la journée de recherche qu'il avait eu.

Durant deux jours, Aragorn força Legolas à rester allongé, laissant ainsi les soins elfiques agir comme ils devaient réellement le faire la première fois. Le troisième jour après les mésaventures de l'être des bois, les Hobbits, Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas et Aragorn furent attendus à Minas Tirith. Aragorn devait faire son devoir, et prendre la tête du Gondor, diriger la cité blanche en reconstruction. Ils partirent donc pour le Gondor le cinquième jour, remerciant les elfes de Fondcombe de leur hospitalité. Gimli eut droit à un poney, afin d'éviter à Legolas de transporter Gimli dans son dos, demeurant encore fragile, même s'il ne souhaitait l'avouer. Aragorn se tenait proche de son ami, veillant sur lui, sous les yeux rieurs de Gimli et Gandalf, et ceux attendris des semi hommes. Legolas semblait gêné de l'attention dont lui et son compagnon faisait preuve. Ses joues se rosirent lorsqu'Aragorn s'approcha de lui, glissant l'une de ses tresses derrière son oreille, ses doigts s'attardant sur sa peau lisse et douce. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, l'esprit de Legolas s'emplissant des pensées de leurs baisers échangés durant les jours d'avant le départ pour la cité. Le sourire d'Aragorn n'arrangeait rien de sa gêne et il fit accéléra le pas à sa monture, s'écartant des autres sous leurs légers rires.

Quelques jours plus tard ils furent à destination, et l'accueil fut plus que chaleureux. Arrivés au sommet de la cité, la population derrière eux, les anciens compagnons de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient attendus par Faramir, qui avait pris en charge la reconstruction des nombreuses parties détruites de la cité. Ils furent heureux de retrouver leur ami, qui annonça que les préparatifs pour le couronnement étaient enclenchés. Le peuple avait besoin de soutien, et Faramir n'était d'aucun secours, devant gérer le Rohan avant tout, avec Eowyn à ses côtés. Legolas et les autres furent rapidement séparés d'Aragorn, et ils n'eurent que peu d'occasions de se voir durant deux journées. Le jour du couronnement arriva bien vite, et tous les amis se réunirent en première ligne face au nouveau Roi. Gandalf était vêtu de ses habituels habits blancs, bâton toujours en main Gimli était vêtu d'une toge en Mithril, tout comme les Hobbits bien que de couleurs variantes, et Legolas était paré d'une tenue elfique argenté, ses cheveux blonds coiffés de deux tresses se rejoignant dans l'arrière du crâne, un fin diadème orné de diamant reposait sur son front.

Les regards de tous se tournèrent vers Aragorn, nouveau Roi du Gondor qui prenait place face à la foule, sa couronne remise de la main de Gandalf, qui rejoignit son rang, écoutant les paroles réconfortantes, le premier discours du Rôdeur en tant que souverain. Souverain dont le regard se perdit un instant dans la foule en plein milieu d'une phrase, ses yeux rivés vers l'elfe de Mirkwood, admirant sa tenue et sa beauté. Le Roi se reconcentra un instant, achevant son discours avant de descendre rapidement les quelques marches, rejoignant ses amis et surtout, son amour. Il salua tout d'abord Gandalf, puis les Elfes de Fondcombe se trouvant derrière lui, et les quelques Nains les ayant rejoints pour le couronnement. Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur Legolas qui s'était reculé. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, alors que le blond baissait les yeux, ses joues se chauffant une nouvelle fois. Il se mordit silencieusement les lèvres, honteux de ses réactions si indignes d'un Prince en présence d'Aragorn. Ce dernier ne fit cas de l'état de gêne de son ami, relevant doucement son visage vers le sien, plongeant son propre regard vers celui si pur de l'elfe.

Il ne put résister, et s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser avide. Le blond gémit légèrement, surpris, avant de se laisser aller, oubliant ce qui l'entourait, répondant avec autant de ferveur au baiser donné. Ce ne fut que lorsque des applaudissements retentirent que les deux compagnons se séparèrent pour trouver leurs amis et le seigneur Elrond souriant, ainsi que tous les autres invités applaudissant devant le couple désormais souverain. Legolas lança un regard interrogatif au seigneur de Fondcombe, qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils parleraient plus tard. L'elfe guerrier acquiesça en silence, ses doigts fins rejoignant ceux de son amant qui monta leurs mains liés à son visage, déposant ses lèvres contre le dos de la main pâle, décrochant un nouveau rougissement au blond. Décidément, Aragorn commençait à apprécier les réactions humaines, et même attendrissantes dont son compagnon faisait preuve. Il murmura à l'oreille de son amour d'une voix tendre, le faisant frissonner :

_**-Le banui, Legolas...**_

_**(Tu es beau, Legolas...)**_

**-Moins que vous.**

**-Cesse avec le tutoiement. Nous n'en sommes plus à ce point, n'est-ce pas ?**Fit-il avec un sourire.

Le blond le lui rendit, avant de timidement embrasser les lèvres de son vis à vis, passant l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'autre contre son torse, là où se trouvait son cœur. Des acclamations retentirent une nouvelle fois, les anciens compagnons d'infortunes criant, les Hobbits sautant de joie, Gimli riant. Gandalf tapa son bâton sur le sol, provoquant des gerbes d'étincelles qui s'enroulèrent autour du couple, s'envolant dans le ciel, pour retomber comme de la pluie sur eux et sur l'arbre blanc du Gondor qui étincela quelques instants avant de fleurir sous les yeux émerveillés de l'elfe guerrier qui fit un sourire resplendissant au magicien. Le peuple spectateur repartit dans une intense joie de voir l'arbre légendaire refleurir par magie. Le silence fut cependant demandé, et tous se turent, regardant avec attention Aragorn qui demanda aux quatre Hobbits d'avancer devant eux.

**-Je voudrais remercier ces quatre Semi-hommes, ces quatre Hobbits, sans lesquels notre victoire n'aura pu avoir lieu. Les peuples des Hommes, des Nains, des Elfes et des Ents ne peuvent que s'incliner devant vous. Vous avez libérés toute la Terre du Milieu en détruisant l'Anneau Unique. Merci. **

Il posa un genou à terre, inclinant la tête face aux quatre Hobbits, vite imité par son compagnon. Puis tout le peuple présent au sommet de la tour les imita rapidement, s'agenouillant dans un parfait ensemble face aux jeunes hommes qui avaient libérés leur monde de l'emprise du Mordor. Sam, Frodon, Mery et Pipin furent gênés de cela, et bien honorés. Ils demandèrent timidement au nouveau Roi de se relever, demandant ainsi à tout le peuple de se redresser. Les minutes suivantes, chaque membre du peuple humain quitta le haut de Minas Tirith, retournant dans leurs maisons, laissant ainsi le Roi et son compagnon, les membres de la Communauté, les Elfes et les Nains entre eux. Aragorn partit remercier les Maîtres nains présents, laissant Legolas être rejoins par le Seigneur Elrond. Bien qu'il discutait, le regard de l'elfe ne quitta pas un instant la silhouette du Roi du regard.

**-Vous savez bien que votre royaume a besoin de vous. **

**-Je le sais bien. Mais mon cœur l'emporte sur ma raison, et je ne peux contrôler cela. **

**-Que dira votre père Thranduil ? **Fit-il, légèrement accusateur

**-Je ne préfère pas y songer. Mais peut-être sera-t-il clément en comprenant mes sentiments et ma... nouvelle condition. **

Elrond resta un moment silencieux, jugeant le regard hésitant du blond, qui fit un sourire gêné en croisant le regard de son Rôdeur. Il fronça alors les sourcils, comprenant sûrement le sens des paroles de Legolas. Il demanda ensuite d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

**-Vous n'avez tout de même pas...**

L'elfe resta silencieux, détournant le regard vers le grand arbre du Gondor. Le Seigneur de Fondcombe murmura ensuite dans la langue elfique, ayant une pensée pour son ami Thranduil :

_**-Vous avez abandonnée votre immortalité...**_

_**-Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Je me suis amené au même rang que celui de la personne que j'aime.**_

_**-Mais c'est ce qui faisait de vous un elfe... **_

_**-Non. C'est l'une des caractéristiques que j'ai quittée. J'aime toujours autant la nature, et je me ressource à ses côtés.**_

_**-Mais vous aurez davantage besoin de sommeil, de manger... Des utilités humaines. Et Estel a dû vous refuser cet acte. **_

Devant l'éclair de panique et de culpabilité du blond, le Seigneur ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné avant d'ajouter :

_**-Il n'en sait rien... N'est-ce pas ? **_

Legolas n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'Aragorn les eut rejoins. Legolas se tendit un instant, lançant un regard silencieux à Elrond, tentant de lui faire comprendre de rester au silence.

**-De quoi parliez-vous mes amis ? **

**-Je demandais des nouvelles du Seigneur Thranduil à son fils. Mais ce dernier n'en a depuis son départ de Mirkwood. **

Aragorn lança un regard étonné lorsqu'il vit Legolas lancer ce qui semblait un regard qu'il crut furieux en direction du souverain de Fondcombe.

**-Legolas ? Ton père n'est pas aux nouvelles ? **

**-Non. Je songeais lui rendre visite dans quelques temps. **

**-Lui rendre visite ? Il s'agit de ton futur royaume non ? **

Legolas lui répondit par un regard indéchiffrable, et son amant comprit le sens caché de ses paroles.

**-Tu ne compte pas reprendre le royaume sylvain, n'est-ce pas ? **

**-En effet. **

**-Pourquoi cela ? **

**-Ma place est à v... à tes côtés. Me retrouver avec des obligations à des lieues d'ici, loin de toi, m'est inconcevable. **

**-Mais tu abandonnerais ta vie d'elfe libre. **

**-Je ne le suis plus vraiment depuis que tu as capturé mon cœur.** Fit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin

Aragorn ne put que soupirer, attirant son elfe près de lui, l'embrassant à nouveau. L'instant d'après, il fut appelé par Gimli qui souhaitait lui présenter l'un de ses congénères. Il s'excusa auprès de Legolas qui partit vers l'arbre du Gondor refleuri. L'être des bois se laissa aller sur le tronc, avant de grimper avec élégance et légèreté sur l'une des basses branches, acquérant ainsi une vision large et panoramique des terres paisibles du Gondor dans la nuit étoilée. Il se mit à murmurer une chanson elfique, s'apaisant doucement, se laissant aller contre le tronc blanc dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller, ne remarquant pas que sa voix se faisait légèrement plus forte, apaisant toutes les personnes encore présentes autour de lui. Il sursauta cependant lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna alors son regard, se détendant en croisant le regard amoureux de son amant.

_**-Estel... Tu m'as fait peur.**_

_**-Je m'en rend compte. Pourquoi tant de mélancolie ? **_

_**-Je ne suis pas mélancolique. **_

_**-Ton air était tout de même légèrement triste. **_

Le blond fit un petit sourire à son amant, avant de sauter souplement au sol, faisant grogner celui-ci. Il alla s'adosser à l'avant du sommet – de là où Denetor avant sauté en feu – attendant qu'Aragorn le rejoigne. Lorsque le Rôdeur l'eut rejoint, Legolas répondit dans la langue de l'homme :

**-Je suis simplement mélancolique de la fin de nos aventures. Chacun rentrera chez lui d'ici peu de temps. **

**-Nous serons toujours ensemble. **

**-Oui pour toujours, et heureusement. **

**-Pour toujours, en parlant de moi bien sûr. **

Legolas resta silencieux, affichant un air coupable, faisant comprendre à Aragorn qu'il avait raté quelque chose. Il eut un éclair de panique, attirant Legolas à lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, plongeant son regard dans celui azur de l'être elfique.

**-Tu n'as tout de même pas... Non. S'il te plaît Legolas, dis-moi que non. Tu n'as pas fait ça. **

_**-Estel...**_ fit l'elfe, le regard fuyant

**-Tu... Tu as abandonné ton immortalité... Pourquoi ? **

**-Je ne peux imaginer un futur sans toi. Et passer mes derniers instants à tes côtés est un privilège. **

Aragorn eut un éclat de douleur dans les yeux, avant de soupirer. Le mal était déjà fait, et il pouvait comprendre les pensées de l'elfe. Il l'attira à lui, passant une main derrière la nuque du blond, ses doigts se mêlant à quelques mèches blondes. Il laissa Legolas enfouir son visage contre son cou, et descella le « _**Merci**_ » étouffé de son amant. Il embrassa son crâne, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant que Mery et Pipin ne viennent les voir, les attirant à eux au sein de la grande salle du Trône où deux longues tables avaient pris places, remplies de pintes, de nourriture en tout genre. La salle blanche était animée de toutes parts, des discussions vives ayant lieu. Legolas embrassa timidement Aragorn, glissant ses doigts sur sa joue avant de partir vers Elrond. Le Roi suivit l'elfe des yeux, le regardant passer à travers la légère foule avec aisance. Il eut un sourire, honteusement fier et heureux que son amant ai repoussé son immortalité pour lui.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, durant lesquels les amis d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur et désormais Roi du royaume du Gondor, étaient restés, fêtant tranquillement la fin des temps noirs de la Terre du Milieu. Chaque jour de fête, Legolas s'était montré plus alaise aux côtés de son compagnon, s'accordant des écarts de tendresse pour ce dernier. Et en ce soir, cinq jours après son couronnement, Aragorn allait enfin déclarer Legolas comme son compagnon officiel. Il ne l'avait vu qu'un instant ce matin, avant qu'il ne disparaisse mystérieusement de sa vision. Il avait été occupé toute la journée : tantôt par son ami Nain, tantôt par les Hobbits, tantôt par Gandalf. Il soupira, ses pensées tournés vers son amant elfe. Il crut le voir dans l'un des arbres tout proches du domaine habitable de Minas Tirith. Il fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête et se concentra sur ce que son ami magicien lui disait.

**-Avez-vous vu Legolas ?** Demanda le Roi

**-Pas depuis ce matin. Il me semble qu'il doit se sentir perdu, entre ce qu'il est pour l'instant et ce qu'il deviendra dans quelques heures. Son destin a changé. Il n'est plus Prince de Mirkwood, mais devient Second Roi du Gondor, à vos côtés. Cela doit le bouleverser.**

Aragorn se fit pensif. Il poursuivit d'une voix faible :

**-Je suis là pour lui. Il doit le savoir. **

**-Oh mais il le sait. Il doit sans doute être au calme, se vider l'esprit et préparer une missive pour son père. **

**-Je suis la pour lui, Gandalf. Il ne doit jamais l'oublier. **

**-Il ne l'oubliera point. Croyez-moi. Un elfe ne tombe qu'une fois amoureux. Et il ne peut songer à quelqu'un d'autre comme il doit songer à vous. Ses sentiments sont d'une telle pureté à votre égard. N'en doutez jamais. Un elfe peut faire don de quelque chose à son aimé, si ses sentiments sont purs.**

Aragorn eut un faible sourire. Il avait déjà sa preuve. Legolas avait fait don de ce qu'il y avait de plus pur pour un elfe. Il ne doutait pas, il se sentait simplement... inutilement inquiet de ne pas avoir son ami à ses côtés. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que depuis leur arrivée au Gondor, les cheveux de l'elfe avaient bien poussés. Il crut se rappeler qu'ils tombaient désormais comme une cascade d'argent jusqu'au bas des fesses de son amant. Il fit par de cette curieuse nouveauté à Gandalf qui eut un rire.

**-Ce changement est dû à l'épanouissement de notre ami elfe. **

**-Mais... Il a fait don... **fit Aragorn, hésitant

**-De son immortalité. Oui. **Répondit le magicien avec naturel

Aragorn regarda le magicien, étonné qu'il soit au courant. Gandalf lui lança un regard en coin, avant d'ajouter d'une voix rieuse :

**-Voyons, je suis magicien. Je connais bien nos amis elfes, et je sais reconnaître quand l'un d'eux fait le choix de renoncer à une vie seule sans l'être aimé. Et le changement s'opérant sur notre ami, le fait que ses cheveux se soient rapidement mis à pousser prouve qu'il est épanoui à vos côtés, et qu'il ne regrette rien de ce qu'il est arrivé durant vos aventures. Faire don de son immortalité ne change pas sa condition. Il est toujours un elfe, avec l'immortalité en moins. Voilà tout. **

**-Il se sent libre à mes côtés ? Mais il passera de nombreux jours loin de ses forêts. **

**-Oh mais rien ne vous empêche d'aller quelques fois rendre visite à de vieux amis. **Fit-il de la malice dans les yeux

L'ancien Rôdeur eut un petit rire, avant de devoir rejoindre ses quartiers, afin de se préparer pour la soirée à venir. Elle ne changeait pas tant des précédentes, il allait simplement y mettre Legolas un peu plus en avant qu'à l'habitude. Son elfe était très beau, et il lui était arrivé de surprendre des gloussements et des visages brillants devant le passage de son amour. Et il voulait prouver à tous que cet être angélique était à lui. Et à lui seul. Il eut soudain un élan d'impatience, ayant hâte de retrouver son amant. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre, espérant secrètement y trouver Legolas, même s'il savait que son espoir était vain. L'elfe s'était caché de lui depuis le matin. Il n'allait pas se faire voir à une heure seulement du début des festivités. Il s'apprêta donc tranquillement, laissant filer l'heure à sa façon. Lorsque l'heure arriva, il descendit dans la grande salle du trône, où étaient déjà réunis ses amis, le Seigneur des elfes, quelques nains et elfes encore en visite. Il eut la surprise de voir Thranduil aux côtés d'Elrond.

Alors qu'il saluait le Roi de Mirkwood, des halètements de surprise dans la salle et le regard bloqué de Thranduil vers un point derrière lui le poussèrent à se retourner. Il resta bloqué sur ce qu'il découvrit. Il tomba sur Legolas qui descendait les marches. Il portait une tunique argenté fluide, épousant ses formes et brillante de beauté, ses cheveux étaient surplombés d'un fin diadème serti d'un rubis en son milieu, et étaient attachés en une natte lâche tombant sur le devant de son corps. Aragorn eut un air subjugué devant le spectacle devant lui. L'elfe était terriblement gracieux, plus beau encore qu'auparavant. Chaque personne de la salle s'était tu, découvrant une nouvelle beauté chez l'être anciennement immortel. Aragorn eut un éclat fasciné, admirant la natte se balancer, sa pointe glissant sur la cuisse gauche de Legolas qui avança vers lui, les joues rouges de l'attention dont il faisait preuve. Le Roi s'approcha, l'attirant à lui avec force, une main glissant le long de la tresse argentée, comme troublé par tant de beauté. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de murmurer dans la langue de son Prince d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

_**-Tu es sublime. Plus que je ne pourrais en rêver.**_

**-V... Tu n'es pas mal non plus. **Lui répondit-il dans un sourire

Le sourire de l'elfe s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit son père aux côtés d'Elrond. Il se fit conduire jusqu'à celui par son amant, qui tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne, l'autre enroulée avec possessivité autour de sa taille fine. Il salua son père d'une légère courbette, et ce dernier lui dit en elfique :

_**-Tu es plus beau que dans mes souvenirs mon fils. Je suis ravi de te voir enfin heureux. Et Estel semble être le partenaire idéal pour te combler de bonheur. **_

**-Merci Seigneur Thranduil, sachez que j'honorerais vos paroles. **

Les mains du Roi des elfes glissèrent jusqu'au bas de la tresse de son fils, et il murmura, pensif en admirant l'éclat argenté :

**_-Je n'avais jamais vu de cheveux d'elfes aussi longs._ Aragorn, je sais que mes paroles sont déjà plus qu'honorées. Vos sentiments sont aussi purs que le cristal pour mon fils, et je ne peux refuser à celui-ci de passer une vie à vos côtés. **

Les yeux de Legolas brillèrent de joie et de reconnaissance envers son père. Il se retint de l'enlacer, mais son amant, captant son dilemme, glissa sa main – précédemment autour de sa taille – dans son dos pour le pousser vers son père. Les deux elfes s'enlacèrent un instant, Legolas murmurant d'infinis merci à son père, terriblement heureux de ces paroles. Thranduil rigola un instant, avant de se détacher de son fils. Legolas retourna immédiatement près de son amant, reprenant sa main dans la sienne, et la main libre d'Aragorn retrouvant sans soucis sa taille. Les yeux de Legolas se perdirent dans ceux de son amant et il lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il ai jamais vu sur lui. Aragorn l'embrassa tendrement, sous les yeux émerveillés des invités. La soirée avança doucement, le Roi fit une annonce officielle, présentant Legolas comme son Prince. Legolas et Gimli discutèrent ensemble, le nain annonçant qu'il rentrerait chez lui avec ses congénères dans la journée du lendemain. Tout comme les elfes, et les Seigneurs Elrond et Thranduil.

Legolas était sorti à l'extérieur de la grande salle remplie de discussions et exclamations de joie, se rendant avec silence jusqu'au pied de l'arbre blanc du Gondor. Il caressa l'écorce de ses doigts fins, soupirant en levant ses yeux vers le ciel, se yeux admirant l'éclat des étoiles. Son esprit se perdit et sa main descendit le long de sa tresse, jouant doucement avec le bout. Il pensa à Aragorn, à la journée loin de lui qu'il avait passé. Cela avait été long, mais il était fier du résultat obtenu. Un léger rire lui échappa en se rappelant de l'air ébahi d'Aragorn lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Il se mordit les lèvres, une légère sensation de douleur se faisant ressentir dans son dos lorsqu'il s'appuya contre le tronc blanc. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le calme le baigner et l'apaiser. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'une main rejoignit la sienne au bas de sa tresse, caressant sa cuisse au passage. Il soupira d'aise, ouvrant doucement les yeux pour plonger dans les orbes d'Aragorn. Ce dernier avait un fin sourire, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

**-Tout va bien Legolas ? **

**-Oui, je recherchais simplement un peu de calme. **

**-Je te comprend. **

Sa main se trouvait toujours sur le fin tissu recouvrant la cuisse du blond et elle descendit légèrement, provoquant des frissons le long du corps de l'elfe qui souffla doucement, arrachant un sourire à son opposé. L'autre main alla rejoindre la nuque du blond. Aragorn passa l'une de ses jambes entre celles pâles de l'elfe, les lui écartant doucement afin qu'il puisse s'installer entre elles. Son torse touchait désormais celui du blond qui laissa l'une de ses mains glisser sur le bras musclé de son roi, avant que celui-ci ne capture ses lèvres en un baiser avide. Legolas gémit, ses mains montant se mêler aux mèches rebelles de son homme, répondant avec ferveur au baiser donné. La main d'Aragorn s'empara de la tunique, la relevant sur le jambe pâle, glissant ensuite sa main directement sur la peau. Le blond gémit encore une fois, grisé par les nouvelles sensations. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, s'embrassant avec passion, le pouce d'Aragorn dessinant de fines courbes sur la peau laiteuse.

_**-Estel... **_soupira la voix faible de l'elfe

Le brun eut un sourire avant d'attirer Legolas plus prêt encore, sa main auparavant sur sa joue glissa sur sa chute de reins, le collant étroitement à lui, si bien qu'aucune brise ne pouvait passer entre eux. Les mains de Legolas se posèrent sur les épaules fortes de l'homme, et il murmura des paroles elfiques incompréhensibles lorsque le visage et les lèvres de l'ancien Rôdeur se perdirent dans son cou. Le brun caressa doucement la cuisse pâle, la serrant légèrement lorsque les ongles de Legolas se serrèrent convulsivement quand il découvrait un endroit plus sensible. Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau lorsque sa langue s'égara vers l'oreille de l'elfe qui l'avait toujours fascinée. Aragorn eut un sourire, fier de sa trouvaille et il dessina les contours de l'oreille pointue, faisant se cambrer celui-ci contre lui. Le blond lâcha un glapissement lorsqu'il sentit le plaisir que ressentait Aragorn contre sa cuisse. Involontairement, il chercha plus de contact, avide de cette nouvelle sensation qui lui restait encore inconnue. Ses reins entamèrent un léger va et vient, faisant se crisper le roi.

_**-Legolas... **_

Ce simple murmure au creux de son oreille eut raison de l'elfe qui ne put se retenir, ses mains allant s'agripper aux fesses de son amant, l'attirant encore plus contre lui, intensifiant la friction entre leurs corps. Le brun émit un son guttural, enflammant l'elfe qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, alors qu'Aragorn rejoignait enfin son mouvement lascif. Legolas gémissait doucement, tirant sur les lanières retenant le haut de son amant, mais ce dernier le retint, posant ses doigts contre ceux légèrement tremblants du blond qui soupira, visiblement frustré dans sa découverte. Aragorn stoppa les mouvements, s'écartant de l'elfe avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir totalement, et ses doigts se fermèrent autour du poignet fin, attirant le Prince avec lui, le tirant vers l'intérieur. Ils passèrent sur le côté, évitant les invités, rigolant doucement.

Dans les couloirs menant à la chambre du brun, seuls les pas de ce dernier résonnaient, ainsi que leurs rires. Ils traversèrent les couloirs rapidement, s'arrêtant au détour de l'un d'eux pour s'embrasser, Aragorn plaquant Legolas contre un mur, ses mains fourrageant les cheveux d'argent. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa chambre, Legolas poussa doucement Aragorn contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, sous un sourire en coin de celui-ci. Le blond embrassa doucement la joue, puis la commissure des lèvres, puis la mâchoire et ensuite le cou, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre la pierre blanche, ses mains cherchant les cheveux de son elfe. Mains il n'attrapa rien, et sentit même le corps s'éloigner du sien. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, cherchant son amant. Il découvrit le couloir vide, et la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Il eut un rire : l'elfe avait distrait son attention pour s'y engouffrer. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le désir monta en lui.

En effet devant ses yeux se trouvait Legolas de dos, les mains dans le dos, ses doigts fins dénouant le lacet retenant sa tunique, la faisant glisser de ses épaules, sa natte glissant dans son dos, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Aragorn eut une lueur prédatrice, faisant rire Legolas qui détacha sa natte, laissant ses cheveux glisser en cascade dans son dos, sous les yeux subjugués de son amant. Legolas se retourna vers lui, la tunique ayant glissée dévoilait ses épaules et le haut de son torse, donnant l'aspect que l'être elfique était simplement enroulé au sein de draps de soie. Aragorn grogna, avant de s'approcher rapidement, surprenant l'elfe qui se fit plaquer contre le lit en riant. Son rire mourut sous l'assaut des lèvres d'Aragorn qui tenait sa tête avec force, le tenant au plus près de lui.

_**-Estel... Mh...**_

Le roi se redressa sur ses coudes, observant l'air qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur Legolas. Ce dernier était presque nu, la tunique ayant davantage glisser dans la manœuvre, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller sous sa tête, créant une auréole autour du visage rouge de Legolas, dont la poitrine se soulevait rapidement, ses battements de cœur retentissant fortement contre celle-ci. Il se baissa doucement, prenant garde de ne pas s'appuyer sur les longs cheveux du blond qui l'attira à lui, tirant sur sa nuque. Ils partagèrent un nouveau baiser langoureux, leurs langues se retrouvant sous un sifflement légèrement aiguë de l'elfe alors que leurs hanches entraient en contact. Aragorn ré-initia un mouvement lascif du bassin, faisant se frotter leurs deux virilités dressées l'une contre l'autre. Legolas se laissa tomber en arrière, exposant sa gorge, ses mains glissant sur les draps. Il murmura une nouvelle fois le prénom elfique de son compagnon, qui eut un sourire victorieux, se penchant au dessus de lui pour reprendre ses lèvres. Le baiser aspira les gémissements de moins en moins retenus de l'elfe qui remonta l'une de ses mains dans le dos du brun, qu'il griffa sous un coup plus violent.

Il appuya avec difficulté ses mains à plat contre le torse portant encore la tunique, chuchotant une demande en elfique.

_**-Enlève ces vêtements. Je veux te sentir contre moi. **_

Aragorn s'exécuta, se redressant à genoux, dénouant tranquillement son lacet, se débarrassant de sa tunique brune sous les yeux gourmands de Legolas qui ne perdaient rien du spectacle. L'homme se débattit un instant contre son pantalon, l'ôtant rapidement avant de revenir contre son amant. Legolas soupira d'aise de sentir le corps musclé contre le sien. Il se tortilla un instant pour faire davantage glisser la tunique, celle-ci se trouvant désormais à mi-cuisse, dévoilant sans pudeur ce qu'Aragorn semblait convoiter en cet instant. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Legolas avait un air de pur débauche sur le visage, contraste parfait avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux d'argent lui donnant un air angélique, presque irréel. Le brun murmura le prénom de son amant, glissant ses doigts tels des plumes sur le torse devant lui, descendant jusqu'aux cuisses, puis plus bas, attirant la tunique. L'elfe se contorsionna afin de la faire glisser au bas du lit, libérant ses jambes que l'ancien Rôdeur enroula autour de sa taille, alors qu'il donnait un coup de rein vers l'avant, observant les réactions de l'elfe.

Ce dernier émit une sorte de miaulement, se cambrant encore plus, l'une de ses mains cherchant celle d'Aragorn. Ils joignirent leurs doigts ensemble, et la seconde main du roi glissa jusque l'une des cuisses de son amant, le forçant à lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille. Le blond grogna mais obéit et alors qu'il réclamait un nouveau baiser, Aragorn glissa sa main entre les pâles cuisses sous lui frôlant sa virilité. Le Prince gémit encore, écartant davantage les jambes, en demandant clairement plus. Le roi descendit son visage contre le cou du blond, y aspirant la peau, y faisant ainsi naître une marque de possessivité et créant des frissons au corps soumis. Il embrassa Legolas avec force, sa main s'égarant plus bas entre les cuisses laiteuses, s'insinuant doucement à l'endroit le plus intime du prince elfique. Ce dernier gémit, ses mains glissant sur les draps, et il se cambra encore lorsqu'un doigt fureteur se glissa en lui avec douceur. Aragorn s'empressa de chercher la douce tâche qui ferait à coup sûr perdre tous ses moyens au blond, et ne pouvant que l'effleurer, il s'empressa d'ajouter une seconde phalange avec précaution.

Legolas se tendit un instant, gêné de l'entrée de ce corps étranger en lui, avant de se détendre, ses yeux se bloquant dans ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cependant leurs yeux ne restèrent que quelques instants en contact, et l'elfe ne put qu'observer l'esquisse d'un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres de son amour avant qu'il ne rejette la tête en arrière, un gémissement avide retentissant dans la pièce.

**-La voilà...** murmura le roi

_**-Aah... Es-tel... **_

La voix de Legolas prenait peu à peu une teinte rauque, et ses gémissements reprirent après l'intrusion d'un troisième doigt, le préparant avec précaution pour la suite. Il se mordit les lèvres, ses doigts serrant la soie entre ses doigts, se détendant, appréciant l'attention dont Aragorn faisait preuve à son encontre. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres, mais pour une autre raison que le plaisir. Il se forçait à s'empêcher de se laisser aller, s'occupant de l'être sous lui, mais avec les réactions de ce dernier, il était difficile de résister à en prendre possession dans la minute. Il souffla, amenant son visage à hauteur de celui du blond, l'encourageant à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque ses prunelles rencontrèrent les yeux emplis de désir et brumeux de son amant, il sut que ce dernier était prêt.

Il retira donc ses doigts, sa main quittant l'antre chaude, et il se redressa, murmurant contre l'oreille de l'elfe en la mordillant :

**-Je vais y aller. Tu es prêt ? **

**-Plus que prêt... _Viens Estel..._**

Le timbre sombre et attirant de la voix fit sourire Aragorn, qui prit les cuisses de l'elfe, entraînant celui-ci contre lui, sa virilité humide glissant dans ses reins. Le blond laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller duveteux, se forçant à garder le regard ancré dans celui de son amant. Il souffla doucement lorsque la hampe s'enfonça lentement en lui, et ne put retenir quelques gémissements de souffrance. Dans ses moments là son amant stoppait son ascension, prêtant attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas trop de mal à son elfe. Lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre, il termina son entrée, s'arrêtant un instant pour qu'il s'habitue à leur nouvelle proximité. Ce fut Legolas qui initia le premier mouvement, donnant un coup de hanche impatient vers le haut, faisant grogner Aragorn. Ce dernier s'empressa de satisfaire son amant, sortant presque entièrement de son corps avant de rentrer avec force, son sexe allant directement frapper la prostate de Legolas, qui lâche un fort gémissement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le drap sous son corps.

**-Aa-Aragorn !**

Ce dernier grogna, s'emparant des lèvres de Legolas avec violence, leurs dents s'entrechoquant un instant, avant que leurs langues ne s'unissent, se glissant l'une contre l'autre. Cependant ils durent séparer leurs lèvres afin de reprendre leur respiration. Les mains de Legolas s'accrochèrent ensuite aux épaules d'Aragorn, qui se faisait encore plus violent dans ses coups de reins, plongeant sans relâche dans le corps de l'elfe, qui ne pouvait que subir, gémissant à s'en casser la voix. La sueur commençait à perler sur leurs corps éclairés de l'astre lunaire par la grande fenêtre, donnant un air féerique à l'acte charnel qu'ils partageaient. Les ongles du prince s'enfoncèrent dans le dos d'Aragorn, faisant grogner celui-ci, sous la légère brûlure. Il se fit encore plus vif, l'une de ses mains glissant jusqu'à l'une des cuisses, la relevant jusqu'à son épaule, donnant un nouvel angle à ses hanches. Il put ainsi toucher le point le plus sensible de l'être de Legolas avec facilité, le faisant monter dans les aiguës.

**-Haan ! **

**-Oh Legolas... **

Un autre baiser vorace s'échangea, puis Aragorn glissa son visage dans le cou fin qui s'étendait sous lui lorsque Legolas rejeta la tête en arrière, et il vint chatouiller l'oreille pointue de sa langue curieuse. Cela eut un effet dévastateur sur l'elfe qui eut un éclair de lucidité.

**-Ara... Aragorn... Je vais... Hmmm...**

Le brun sourit, fier de son effet, et après avoir une seconde fois dessiner l'oreille de l'ancien immortel de la pointe de sa langue, il murmura d'une voix grave, rendue rauque par l'envie :

**-J'adore tes oreilles... **

Cette voix profonde retentissant au creux de son oreille et les hanches se mouvant toujours plus vite contre les siennes eurent raison de Legolas qui se cambra fortement, ses hanches décollant du matelas, alors que ses ongles ouvraient la peau du dos de son amant en de légères griffures. Il gémit furieusement, la tête rejetée en arrière, un gémissement d'un niveau sonore embarrassant et très aiguë s'échappant de ses lèvres tremblantes. Il se libéra, entraînant avec lui Aragorn qui grogna une nouvelle fois contre son oreille, se déversant en lui. L'homme se laissa ensuite tomber sur le corps tremblant suite à l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, son souffle saccadé tapant contre le cou en sueur de son amant. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Aragorn se détacha de Legolas, roulant sur le côté afin de s'allonger dans la même position que son amant. Il tourna le regard vers celui-ci, sa poitrine se soulevant encore sous l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Il tomba sur une vision tout bonnement adorable.

Legolas se trouvait allongé, une main cachant son visage, les cheveux légèrement emmêlés, un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres, et du rouge recouvrant l'intégralité de ses joues, et ses oreilles. Aragorn ne put retenir un léger rire, attendri. Le rire sortit l'elfe de sa gêne, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son amant, il ne put que lui faire un sourire éblouissant. Aragorn se pencha au dessus de lui, l'une de ses mains venant tranquillement caresser la joue de l'elfe rougissant.

**-Tu es magnifique... Et incroyablement sexy de surcroît. **

Cela fit sourire Legolas, qui se redressa afin de poser avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles rieuses de son amant. Aragorn retint son visage contre le sien, prolongeant leur baiser en glissant sa main contre la nuque du blond. Legolas se laissa ensuite glisser contre les draps, soupirant en regardant le plafond, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Aragorn se redressa, s'emparant d'un tissu traînant afin de débarrasser l'elfe de la semence recouvrant son estomac et le sien. Il le jeta dans la corbeille avant de le rejoindre dans le lit, se couchant sur le dos. Il eut un nouvel élan de tendresse lorsque l'elfe guerrier vint se blottir contre son torse. Ils se murmurèrent un « _**Je t'aime**_ » en elfique, rempli de sentiments avant de fermer les yeux, bercés par les battements de cœur de l'autre, tombant doucement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, les deux amants dirent au revoir à leurs amis, se jurant de se rendre mutuellement visites rapidement et presque annuellement. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers leur nouvelle demeure, soupirant en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Le monde de chacun devait être reconstruit, mais ils y arriveraient. Après tout, les temps sombres de la Terre du Milieu étaient enfin terminés, permettant à chacun de revivre pleinement...

_**Petit PS : Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais une suite. A vrai dire, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais imaginer pour la suite. Mais si l'idée me vient un jour, je pense qu'il serait possible que j'écrive une suite.**_

_**Merci pour les commentaires ! ^^ **_


End file.
